


Sharing a Bed

by planetundersiege



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Night, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Shiro kicks in his sleep, Shunk, Voltron, bed, sleeping, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro ship week 2018: Day 6: Bed Sharing.Shunk.Shiro kicks Hunk’s leg while sleeping.





	Sharing a Bed

Hunk groaned as he relaxed in his bed, Shiro was beside him, and like usual moved around a lot when he was napping. Right now, one of his feet violently hit Hunk’s legs every other second, and a few minutes ago his heavy body had almost punched Hunk out of bed, but not before slapping him in the face.

To simplify it, Shiro was the worst person ever to share a bed with. You didn’t get much sleep, and if you did, you woke up on the floor with bruises all over you.

But even if sleeping next to Shiro was a pain in the butt, he still did it because he loved him.

But as he felt one more hit on his leg, Hunk carefully looked at the sleeping Shiro, and tapped his shoulder while whispering.

“Hey Shiro…”.

The man opened his eyes, slowly and a bit tired, along with a visible kind of confusion.

“Hey Hunk. Why did you wake me up?”, he asked, in between large yawns. He would probably fall back asleep in a few seconds if no one talked to him, his eyes probably extremely heavy.

“You violently hit me again”.

“Really?”.

Hunk nodded, before letting out a tiny laugh and a smile.

“Yeah. We gotta tie you down or something. You may be cute moving around, but my bruises says otherwise”.

“Ouch. That bad?”.

“Kinda, but you can go back to sleep, it’s fine”.

“You sure?”.

“Yeah, it’s fine”.


End file.
